Delicious: Emily's True Love/Francois' Place
This is the 6th and a bonus episode of Emily's True Love. After Emily got a true love to Patrick, Emily and Patrick are so happy. Back before Emily goes to Paris, Emily left the place without her parents, so Francois decided to run this place before the house is damaged. This is during Emily is on Paris. *During Emily's in Paris*, from Episode 1: Emily's Place* Chapter 1: Animal Rebellion Day 1 *Evelyn: I still can't believe she just left. *There was a phone call. Evelyn answers it. *Evelyn: Emily! Sweetheart, how are you? *Evelyn: Did your plane crash on a deserted island? Have you been kidnapped! Gasp! You're in the hospital, aren't you? *Evelyn: That's sweet of you to apologize, dear. When are you coming home? *Evelyn: Oh, well, do you want me to meet you in Paris? I could bring you a jacket, it gets cold there, you know. *Evelyn: Goodnight, Emily. Call me when you get to Paris... and the day after and the- Hello? Hello? *Evelyn: She misses me! *Snuggy: MEOW!!! *Francois: There you are Snuggy! Where have you been? *Edward: You know, I've been thinking. Maybe the restaurant isn't such a good place for a cat after all. *Francois: Oh, come on. Snuggy's harmless! *Snuggy touches Francois. *Francois: See! *Edward: You should keep an eye out, he's up to something... *Francois: Stop badmouthing Snuggy. *Francois now runs the place. Edward leaves. During the day *Francois has to chase Snuggy out of something. Afterward *Edward enters the place. *Edward: Francois, that cat is a menace! *Francois: Snuggy is not a menace! He's just... misunderstood. *Francois goes upstairs. *"So, I'm guessing Emily's on vacation?" *Evelyn: She's in Madrid. Headed to Paris soon. How did you know? *"The stuffed pepper I ordered earlier today was undercooked and oversalted. *"Madrid, huh? Hope she's not too badly affected by that volcano." *Evelyn: Volcano? *"There's ash all over the European continent right now. Causing lots of problems for planes." Day 2 *Francois makes and serves a meal. *"You know, you shouldn't pre-grind your coffee beans, it dries them out." *"Any professional barista will tell you." *Francois: Good boy, Snuggy! *He leaves, and Snuggy is going upstairs. Afterward *Evelyn picks up the phone. *Edward: Evelyn, you've been on the phone all day. Who are you calling? *Evelyn: Oh, um... er... no one. *Edward: Evelyn, you're not trying to call Emily are you? I thought we agreed to give her some space. *Evelyn: But... *Edward: She'll be FINE, Evelyn. Now, promise me you'll stop trying to call her. *Evelyn: I promise... I promise not to touch the phone tomorrow. Not even once. *Edward: Good! I'm glad you've decided to come to your senses. Chapter 2: Attempt to contact Day 3 *Evelyn: The number to the Madrid airport is by the phone. I want you to page Emily every five minutes... *Evelyn: ...if she doesn't answer leave a message with the porter, Carlos. *Francois: But- *Evelyn: Do it or I'll tell Edward you are the last piece of key lime pie he was saving for himself! *Evelyn: And don't tell me it was Snuggy! I know it wasn't! During the day *Francois has to page the phone every few minutes to keep the phone running. Afterward *Evelyn: You are a great help, Francois. Too bad she didn't answer the phone. *Edward: Evelyn, I'm proud of you. You let the entire day go by without a single phone call to Emily. *Evelyn and Edward leave the place. Patrick enters the place. Francois picks up the phone. *Patrick: Sorry, I'm a little late today. *Francois: Sigh... Hey, Patrick. *Patrick: Telemarketer? I know how to handle those. *Francois: No... Evelyn is forcing me to leave message after message for Emily with the airport in Madrid. *Francois: Honestly, I think they're going to call the F.B.I. on me if I keep this up. *Patrick: Good ol' Evelyn! May I? *Francois gives a phone to Patrick. *Francois: Please, be my guest. *Francois: Snuggy! *Francois: I can see I'm going to have to keep you upstairs at night from now on. *Francois runs to catch Snuggy. *Francois: Goodnight, Snuggy. I'm going to Rosco's tonight. *Francois: I'll leave the T.V. for you so you don't get lonely. *Francois: There. The home shopping channel. My favorite. *Francois goes downstairs and leaves the place. Day 4 *Francois unlocks the door. *Francois: Snuggy! I thought I locked the door to Emily's apartment behind me. How did you get out? *Evelyn: Francois, did you leave the phone off the hook? Emily could have been trying to return our messages! *Edward: Messages? *Evelyn: There's a volcano erupting over there! What if she's surrounded by hot lava and needs my advice! Afterward *Glen visits the restaurant. *Francois: Hey, Glen. Would you like to take some apple pie home? I'll just have to throw them out anyhow. *Glen: Er... um... Did Emily make them? *Francois: No, she's still in Europe. *Glen: Er... no thanks, I just remembered I'm allergic. *Francois: Allergic? But they're your favorite! *Glen: Er... yes, I know... imagine how disappointed I was when I found out. *Glen leaves anyway. Chapter 3: Lack of Emily Day 5 *Evelyn enters the place. *Evelyn: Did she call?! *Edward: Not yet. *Edward: She'll be FINE. Trust me... better yet, trust her. Before the event *These tourists and Chuck visit the restaurant. *Francois: What's this? *Chuck: Express delivery from the home shopping network... *Chuck: ...six dozen rhinestone-trimmed crystal cat dishes. *Francois: WHAT?! *Chuck: And that's just for starters. I've got a bunch more for you from the home shopping network. *Snuggy touches Chuck. *Chuck: Someone here must really LOVE cats. *Francois: Yeah... SOMEONE. *Francois accepts the cat package. During the event *Francois has to accept 6 packages. Afterward *Chuck: This is the last one. *Francois accepts the last box. *Francois: Snuggy! Do you realize how much all this cost? *Snuggy: Meow! *Francois: Well, we're going to return every single item! *Snuggy is going to look bad. *Francois: Snuggy! How dare you? Bad kitty! *Snuggy: Meow? *Francois: I tell you what. We'll keep ONE box of Auntie Dare's salon liver pate treats, but that's it! *Snuggy touches Francois. Day 6 *Evelyn's calling. *Evelyn: Yes, hello! Is this the Paris Observateur? *Evelyn: Great. I want to place a classified ad. It should say, 'Dear Emily, call your mother'... *Evelyn: ...and then have a phone number below it next to a picture of me crying. *Evelyn: What do you mean, 'You don't run classified ads?' How do people in Paris find out about garage sales? *Evelyn: What? How rude! *Edward: I think I feel more like entertaining than reading anyway today... *Just like day 10 in Emily's place, Edward is now the entertainer. Chapter 4: Under the Floor Day 7 *Evelyn cleans the tables, while Angela and Jimmy enter the place. *Jimmy: Mom! *Jimmy gave Evelyn a hug. *Jimmy: Dad! *Jimmy gave Edward a hug, too. *Angela: Mom, I told Jimmy how sad you are because Emily abandoned you, possible forever. *Angela: So Jimmy volunteered to treat us both to lunch! *Evelyn: How nice of him! *Evelyn: I still have to work today, but you two enjoy your lunch. *Angela and Jimmy sat down on a big table. *Jimmy: Ay! Can we get some food in this joint? During the day *Francois has to serve Angela and Jimmy their food. Afterward *Evelyn goes back to calling, Edward goes back to reading newspaper, so Jimmy and Angela are finished eating, they decided to leave the table. Francois cleans the table. *Jimmy: What is this? A joke? *Francois: What do you mean? *Francois: I ordered a pancake and never got one. Look how many you charged me for! *Francois: You must certainly did not order just one! I kept careful track! *Jimmy: You callin' me a liar? *Francois: Well, maybe it's hard to keep track of how much you eat when you have such a big mouth! *Jimmy: That's it! *Snuggy: RAWWRRR! *Everyone surprised. *Snuggy hops and leaps on Jimmy. *Jimmy: Aaggggh! *Snuggy forced Jimmy to walk backwards. *Suddenly, Snuggy fell into a manhole. *Snuggy: YOWL! Day 8 *Francois was so surprised. *Snuugy: YOWL! *Snuggy: YOWWWWWL! *Evelyn enters the place. *Francois: Is Jimmy okay? *Evelyn: He's just fine, dear. He says he understands it was all a misunderstanding. *Evelyn: Also he says he 'doesn't hold it against you that you're a cat person.' *Evelyn: How's Snuggy? *Francois: Still stuck under the floor. I don't think he knows how to get out! *Evelyn: Cat's are smart. He'll find his way home. Afterward *Evelyn and Edward leave the place. *Snuggy: YOWWWWWWL!! *Francois: We'll get out of there, Snuggy. Just be patient. I promise. Chapter 5: Rainy Return Day 9 *That day Snuggy was in underground prison, Evelyn, Edward, and Francois moved the furniture. Evelyn was still calling. *Snuggy: YOWWWWWWL!! *Edward: I don't know, Jimmy. Are you sure this is the best way to go about it? *Jimmy: Trust me! I've done this a million times. *Jimmy: Listen, all you gotta do is yank out the tiles and I'll do the rest. *Jimmy: When we're finished we'll patch up the floor, good as new. *Jimmy: I'm gonna get the rest of the stuff we need. I'll be back tomorrow. *Jimmy leaves the place. During the day *Francois has to yank out the tiles using a crowbar. He need to do the floor renovation when Emily comes back. After tile removal *Francois: Hang on, Snuggy. Jimmy will get you out soon. Afterward *Evelyn and Edward leave the place. *Snuggy: Yowl? *Francois: Good night, Snuggy! We'll get you out tomorrow, I promise! Day 10 *Jimmy: Guys! I know what to do with the floor. *Jimmy: Leave it to me. I'll be back with the heavy stuff. Afterward *Jimmy has the drill. *Jimmy: Okay, guys. Here goes nothing! *Jimmy's using the tool on floor. *And them, Jimmy discovered the underground where the pipe is. *Jimmy: What did I tell you? Easy as- *The pipe exploded! Water bursting out everywhere! *Francois: Oh, no! What ELSE could go wrong? *Snuggy heads back up to surface. *After pipe exploded, it started raining and thunder again. *Snuggy: RAWWWRR! *Snuggy jumps back on Jimmy. *Jimmy: Aggh! Get it off! Get it off! *'Only minutes later...' *Francois wipes every water in the apartment. *Edward: At least we cleaned and fixed it a little... *Evelyn: I can't believe she's coming back today of all days! She's going to have a fit! *Edward: Maybe we could put in a turtle pond? People likes turtles. *Francois places the balloons on the pipe. *Evelyn: Oh, no! Here she comes! *Evelyn: Er... um... welcome home, dear! *Emily: Hey, everyone... I'm... a little tired from my trip, okay? I'm just going to lay down. * *Continued at Emily's return*